The individual identification, distinction and/or quantitation of different optical signals from a collection of such signals is of major importance in a number of different fields. Of particular note is the use of multiplexed analytical operations, e.g., nucleic acid analysis, biological assays, chemical assays, etc., which rely on optical signaling.
A variety of automated laboratory systems are available and have been described in the literature. For an introduction to the topic, see, e.g, Inglese (Editor) (2006) Methods in Enzymology, Volume 414: Measuring Biological Responses with Automated Microscopy Academic Press; 1st edition ISBN-10: 0121828190; Haney (Editor) (2008) High Content Screening: Science, Techniques and Applications Wiley-Interscience ISBN-10: 047003999X; Janzen and Bernasconi (Editors) (2009) High Throughput Screening: Methods and Protocols (Methods in Molecular Biology) Humana Press; 2nd ed. edition, ISBN-10: 1603272577; and Clemons, Tolliday and Wagner (Editors) (2009) Cell-Based Assays for High-Throughput Screening: Methods and Protocols (Methods in Molecular Biology) ISBN-10: 1603275444.
Useful analytical assays include nucleic aid sequencing, e.g., whole genome sequencing, medical diagnostic tests, food and other industrial process analyses, and basic tools of biological research and development. For example, a variety of commercial nucleic acid sequencing systems are available. These include traditional Sanger capillary sequencing instruments such as the 3500 and 3500xl systems from Applied Biosystems, the SOLiD Sequencer from Life Technologies, automated pyrosequencing systems such as the Genome Sequencer FLX instrument from 454 Life Sciences (Roche), and many others.
While a wide variety of optical and chemical approaches have been applied toward analysis of optical signals, such systems often include a level of complexity and/or cost that detracts from the overall utility of the approach, particularly for operations that require high levels of sensitivity. The present invention addresses these shortcomings.